<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together We Won't be Lost by STARRY_RlN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558373">Together We Won't be Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN'>STARRY_RlN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/F, Zombie Apocalypse, despite the setting it's fluffy I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arisa and Rimi are together in the zombie apocalypse and find shelter in an abandoned apartment building. They spend this time in safety comforting each other and relaxing as best as they can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichigaya Arisa/Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together We Won't be Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was made as a commission to support the BLM protests, if you would like me to write a fluff fic for any rarepair of your choosing I have my rules prices as my pinned tweet on my twitter account here: https://twitter.com/YamatoEve</p>
<p>I don't have a job and I can't drive, so this was the best way I could think to provide my support. Abolish the system, Black Lives Matter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What is the most important thing to have when the world comes to its end? Food? Water? Shelter? The answer is companionship. When the world falls apart and everyone you once knew is dead or missing, how can one find a will to move on? But when you have even just one person you trust, just one person to hold you when you’re scared, comfort you when nothing goes right, that is what will make the difference. Everyone has bad days, and when everything comes crashing down it only takes one to kill you. Having someone you love and trust is the difference between life and death in these situations. What better person to have in these times than your girlfriend who’s way more badass than you ever realized?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisa was sitting with her knees held to her chest and her back to the wall as Rimi barricaded the door to the room of the apartment building they had chosen to sleep in that night. On Rimi’s back was a gun almost half as her size, while Arisa carried a backpack filled with their essentials. Flashlights, batteries, food, two bottles for water, ammunition for Rimi, and basic medical supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arisa, are you listening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Sorry Rimi, my mind was somewhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you thinking about the others again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay Arisa. Before cell service went out they all told you where they were, right? So they were at least okay then. We’ll find them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I’m still worried though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to look at the messages again? Will that help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My phone is down to only 8%, we need to save that for worse cases than this. I’ll be okay Rimi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then let’s talk about who they were with again. It’s important to keep a steady mind in situations like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well Saaya’s with the other girls from the shopping district, Hagumi, Tomoe, Ako, and Tsugumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Tomoe to protect them and Hagumi to keep them all cheered up then she’s definitely safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, and OTae was with Rei when this started and they got picked up by Chu2. She said they were flying out of the country with the rest of RAS.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The zombies can’t reach them in the sky, and the outbreak started here, so any other country is safer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad the two of them were at OTae’s house, I don’t know what she would have done if she couldn’t bring her rabbits with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not worth thinking about bad things that didn’t happen, Arisa. It just leads to worrying about nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-right. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize, I’m just looking out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimi knelt down to Arisa and hugged her tightly. Neither said anything as Rimi stroked Arisa’s hair, a gentle gesture to help her calm down. After about a minute of silence Rimi spoke to remind Arisa of their safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have 5 levels of barricades, the front door, the bottom of the stairs, the top of the stairs, the door to this hall, and the door to this room. The zombies won’t be able to get through all of them. If you want to sleep now then that’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Rimi… Not yet, we still haven’t talked about Kasumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then where was she? I want to hear you say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kasumi said she was with her sister, Kokoro, and Misaki. They got stuck in Kokoro’s house, but there are worse places to be trapped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, and with Misaki and the suits there they’re sure to be safe, plus Kasumi and Kokoro are sure to keep morale up. So everyone will be okay, we just need to reach any of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously we can’t get to OTae, and we know who Saaya’s with but not where. Kasumi would be our best bet if not for the fact the zombies are swarming around Kokoro’s house a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of open space there and these zombies seem to like open spaces. It makes it easier to hide in buildings, but at the same time makes traveling anywhere more dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish we had any way to figure out where Saaya is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All we know is they left the shopping district because there were too many zombies there. They like the open plazas and big windows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘We’re all safe, can’t say more, phone is almost dead, sorry.’ That was the message I got from Tomoe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what’s important is we know Saaya got wherever she went safely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rimi… Can I ask you something…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Arisa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how important it is to keep watch, but we have so many layers of protection from zombies that don’t go inside much. I want to sleep together, holding each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-really? I thought it would take more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there’s no point in all this protection if depression is what kills us. And if the first barrier is broken we’ll probably hear it and wake up, I made it loud on purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok… Can we go to sleep now then? I’m tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but we should drink some water first, we were lucky enough to find a building that has running water, we should use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Can you hand me my bottle then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Rimi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a shame the building doesn’t make its own electricity too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, too bad electricity doesn’t fall from the sky quite as much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimi tried to catch herself, but couldn’t help it as she burst out laughing. She continued to giggle as she refilled the water bottles, finally stopping herself with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re still as snarky as ever. It’s nice to be reminded how you haven’t changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same for how you hug me and how much you worry about me. It’s nice to still be able to feel your gentle side even after seeing you mow down zombies by the dozens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that scary, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About as terrifying as someone so cute can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shush…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll make you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words Rimi pressed her lips to Arisa’s, kissing her tenderly as the two lay on the bed together, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Before long the two fell asleep together, and that night they slept better than they had in a long time, the warmth from the other letting them forget the hell they were in, even if just for a moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>